The present application relates to the contamination containment arts. In particular, the application relates to the formation of a parsed imaging suite where one side is contaminated and the other side is uncontaminated through use of a collapsible containment wall and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Few sites, due to cost and overall floor planning, can be developed for the containment of infectious diseases. In the case of an epidemic, such sites cannot handle the desired potential patient capacity, or may not be close enough in location to the center of the epidemic. In such situations, standard hospitals and care centers would be required to accommodate the potential high volume of patients; such institutions, however, are not equipped or prepared to handle such situations. In case there is a rapidly developing biological epidemic, such sites will need to be prepared to form isolated regions in a timely manner.
Concerns about bioterrorism, spread of contagions by air travel, and the like, have increased and are still growing in light of the changes that have occurred in recent years. Threats of biological epidemics are a concern for all parts of the world. While work has commenced in research centers to research vaccines and other ways of treating diseases, there still exists a need of dealing with widespread epidemics.
Medical imaging systems such as magnetic resonance (MR) scanners, gamma cameras, positron emission tomography (PET) scanners, and so forth are advantageously used to examine test subjects in the course of diagnosing and treating infectious diseases. Medical imaging systems, however, are expensive and complex, and they are not readily compatible with an isolated environment. For example, a typical medical imaging instrument includes components that are likely to be damaged by the chemicals or gases typically used in decontamination. Medical imaging instruments also typically include materials and structures that have a high likelihood of trapping and retaining infectious agents such as bacteria, viruses, prions, and so forth. Servicing of medical imaging equipment disposed in isolated environments is also problematic.
In addition to centers that need to be converted into isolation centers to handle biological epidemics, there is also a general need to develop isolation centers that are easier to set up and use, for example, centers that do general research. In such environments, while the biological containment may or may not be life threatening, in all cases it would be desirable to isolate the biological containment from the imaging equipment and the technicians operating and servicing the equipment. In some cases, it is desirable to quickly transition to and from an isolated condition, depending on the nature of the work being conducted.
In the cases mentioned above, or in any other diagnostic imaging setting, there is a need for adapting or reconfiguring imaging suites for different imaging arrangements. Perhaps a larger imaging suite can be divided into smaller suites that temporarily utilize mobile imaging devices. Two adjacent imaging suites could be combined into a single multi-modality suite that temporarily use a common patient support that translates the patient between modalities without rearranging the patient. Other dynamic suite arrangements are certainly feasible as well.
The present application provides a new and improved movable, flexible barrier, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.